List of Wanted Pages on MGW Productions Games Wiki
A list of pages that need to go on this wiki. Please remove candidates after page is created. Games * Bellum Bestiae * Bout of the Century * Brawl-A-Song * The Divine Conflict * Drawn to Murder * eXtreme seXy eXplosion * Mutant Force * Pet Fighters * Prison Riot * The Recess Fight Club * Rockin' Trilogy * Scare Slaughter * Temporal Gladiators Characters * Adelheid Elektrodans (Brawl-A-Song) * Agnarr Holgersen (Bellum Bestiae) * Alligatorid (The Mighty But Few) * Amaterasu (The Divine Conflict) * Antimuzikon (Brawl-A-Song) * Anton Vasilyev (Bellum Bestiae) * Antonia Ferrari (eXtreme seXy eXplosion) * Aphrodite (The Divine Conflict) * Ares (The Divine Conflict) * Arrowsmith (Rockin' Trilogy) * Athena (The Divine Conflict) * Aurora Milde (Scare Slaughter) * Awilix (The Divine Conflict) * Aysee and Deesee (Rockin' Trilogy) * Bacchus (The Divine Conflict) * Blak-Sab'bat (Rockin' Trilogy) * Blaze Bolt (The Mighty But Few) * Bobby Falkner (The Recess Fight Club) * Bubon (Temporal Gladiators) * Chanay (Drawn to Murder) * Channarong Ornlamai (Prison Riot) * Chester (Rockin' Trilogy) * Cú Chulainn (The Divine Conflict) * Damien West (Prison Riot) * Damoclus (Bellum Bestiae) * Daniela Rumbasquez (Brawl-A-Song) * Darwasha (Rockin' Trilogy) * Dugs Lepus (Drawn to Murder) * DVBST3PL0RD (Brawl-A-Song) * Edgar Allen (The Recess Fight Club) * El Muerciélago (Scare Slaughter) * ELO (Rockin' Trilogy) * Elle Perrault (Scare Slaughter) * Emel Zengin (Temporal Gladiators) * Emi Yoshida (eXtreme seXy eXplosion) * Evette Weddingbelle (Brawl-A-Song) * Eztli (Temporal Gladiators) * Fergus MacDougal (Bellum Bestiae) * Fiona L. Grilley (Scare Slaughter) * Foxy (Rockin' Trilogy) * Friedrich Leistungmetall (Brawl-A-Song) * Great Potemkin (Ultra Mayhem Wrestling) * Grzegorz Krew (Bellum Bestiae) * Guan Yu (The Divine Conflict) * H-Core (Brawl-A-Song) * Hades (The Divine Conflict) * Hercules (The Divine Conflict) * Herrbein (Scare Slaughter) * Hijo del Halcón Azul (Ultra Mayhem Wrestling) * Hijo del Halcón Negro (Ultra Mayhem Wrestling) * Hodari Jasiri (Temporal Gladiators) * Honua Kameāloha' '(eXtreme seXy eXplosion) * Isfapep (The Mighty But Few) * Isilo (Scare Slaughter) * Izanami (The Divine Conflict) * J-Pop Hogo-sha (Brawl-A-Song) * Jamal LeSean (Scare Slaughter) * Jane Gupta (Temporal Gladiators) * Jay Bailey (eXtreme seXy eXplosion) * Jishi Yuan (Temporal Gladiators) * Jodiana (Bout of the Century) * Juan Sánchez (Bellum Bestiae) * Junichiro Takahashi (Bout of the Century) * Kamla Gupta (Prison Riot) * Karasu (Temporal Gladiators) * Kiss (Rockin' Trilogy) * Lisa Ukume (eXtreme seXy eXplosion) * Loki (The Divine Conflict) * Maggie Rose (Prison Riot) * Masaru Kurozawa (Temporal Gladiators) * MaX eXXposure (eXtreme seXy eXplosion) * Megalodonia (Scare Slaughter) * Menzella (Scare Slaughter) * Metallica (Rockin' Knight) * Micha (Bellum Bestiae) * Mužhlíny (Scare Slaughter) * Neil Randolph (Scare Slaughter) * The Nothingness (Drawn to Murder) * Okuma (Temporal Gladiators) * Onni Sininenjää (Mutant Force) * Oukonunaka (The Mighty But Few) * Papa Long John (Drawn to Murder) * Pele (The Divine Conflict) * Pi Kai Shisi (Rockin' Trilogy) * Pierre Beaumont (Bellum Bestiae) * Poseidon (The Divine Conflict) * Princesse Papillon (eXtreme seXy eXplosion) * Psycho Mouse (Drawn to Murder) * Pua Kameāloha (eXtreme seXy eXplosion) * Quetzalcoatl (The Divine Conflict) * Quincy Robinson (The Recess Fight Club) * Raggy Shaw (Drawn to Murder) * Rajesh Karamchand (Bellum Bestiae) * Ramone (Rockin' Trilogy) * Rhododendron (Drawn to Murder) * Rin Takahashi (Bout of the Century) * Rising Sun (The Mighty But Few) * Roy Hannibal (Prison Riot) * Ruby Knowles (Brawl-A-Song) * Russell Redfire (Mutant Force) * Salvagata (The Mighty But Few) * Shahrzad Jahandar (eXtreme seXy eXplosion) * Skullenbones (Rockin' Trilogy) * Steel Daniel (Rockin' Trilogy) * Susano'o (The Divine Conflict) * Tempus (Temporal Gladiators) * Teth-Ra (Bout of the Century, Scare Slaughter) * Teza Tiger (Ultra Mayhem Wrestling) * Thomas Montague (Bellum Bestiae) * Thor (The Divine Conflict) * Torturex (Bellum Bestiae) * Trevor Stevens (Temporal Gladiators) * Ultimatis (Bout of the Century) * Valkyrie (The Mighty But Few) * Vanhallen (Rockin' Trilogy) * Wicka (The Mighty But Few) * Wildthing (Rockin' Trilogy) * Wilhelm Shmidt (Temporal Gladiators) * Willow Gothraven (Brawl-A-Song) * Wolfmother (Rockin' Trilogy) * Xiaodan von Brandt (Temporal Gladiators) * Yalewa (Bellum Bestiae) * Zeus (The Divine Conflict) * Zizi (Rockin' Trilogy) NPCs * Andrew Ilnyckyj (Drawn to Murder) * Bhushan Kumar (Drawn to Murder) * Big Bad Pig of the Forest (Drawn to Murder) * Chris Benoit (Drawn to Murder) * Doremi (Bout of the Century) * Edward Murdoch (Bout of the Century) * Enchantress (Drawn to Murder) * Gypsy Siblings' Uncle (Rockin' Trilogy) * Hamlet (Drawn to Murder) * Harvey Weinstein (Drawn to Murder) * Ian McKellen (eXtreme seXy eXplosion) * Jerrica Bunny's Children (Drawn to Murder) * King Diamond (Rockin' Trilogy) * King Henry VII (Bellum Bestiae) * King Louis XII (Bellum Bestiae) * Koneko no Senshi (eXtreme seXy eXplosion) * Little Red Riding Goose (Drawn to Murder) * Meena Karamchand (Bellum Bestiae) * Megara (The Divine Conflict) * Mr. Kobayashi (Brawl-A-Song) * PewDiePie (Drawn to Murder) * Prince Arthur (Bellum Bestiae) * Roddy Bunny (Drawn to Murder) * Romeo and Juliet (Drawn to Murder) * Shizetsumetsu-sha (eXtreme seXy eXplosion) * Skull (Drawn to Murder) * Smokin' Joseph Robinson (The Recess Fight Club) * Takanobu and Chisato Kurozawa (Bellum Bestiae) * William Shakespeare (Drawn to Murder) * Zenyatta and Mondatta (Rockin' Trilogy) Mentioned-Only * Antonio Sánchez (Bellum Bestiae) * Buster (Drawn to Murder) * Mrs. Robinson (The Recess Fight Club) Voice Actors * Alan Tudyk (Bellum Bestiae) * Andrew Morgado (Rockin' Trilogy) * Anzu Lawson (eXtreme seXy eXplosion) * Arnold Vosloo (Bout of the Century, Scare Slaughter) * Clancy Brown (Drawn to Murder, The Divine Conflict) * Cree Summer (Bellum Bestiae, eXtreme seXy eXplosion among others) * Crispin Freeman (Brawl-A-Song, Mutant Force) * Dan Castellaneta (Drawn to Murder) * Daniel Dae Kim (Temporal Gladiators) * Dante Basco (Prison Riot, Temporal Gladiators) * Dave Fennoy (Bellum Bestiae, Rockin' Trilogy) * Dawnn Lewis (Bout of the Century) * Edward Bosco (Mutant Force, Temporal Gladiators) * Enuka Okuma (Temporal Gladiators) * Estelle (eXtreme seXy eXplosion) * Fred Tatasciore (The Mighty But Few, Drawn to Murder) * Fryda Wolff (Bout of the Century) * G.K. Bowes (eXtreme seXy eXplosion, Rockin' Trilogy) * Gerald C. Rivers (Brawl-A-Song) * Greg Cipes (The Recess Fight Club) * Greg Eagles (Bellum Bestiae) * Hynden Walch (eXtreme seXy eXplosion, Rockin' Trilogy) * Ike Amadi (Prison Riot, Rockin' Trilogy) * Irene Bedard (Brawl-A-Song) * James Earl Jones (Bellum Bestiae, The Divine Conflict) * Jamieson Price (Bellum Bestiae, Temporal Gladiators) * Jason Momoa (Rockin' Trilogy) * Jennifer Hale (Prison Riot, Scare Slaughter among others) * Jim Cummings (Drawn to Murder, The Divine Conflict) * Jodi Benson (Bout of the Century) * John Cena (Temporal Gladiators) * John Mulaney (Drawn to Murder) * Johnny Yong Bosch (Bellum Bestiae, The Mighty But Few) * Jonathan Hyde (Bout of the Century) * Juliet Landau (Rockin' Trilogy) * Karen Strassman (Bout of the Century, eXtreme seXy eXplosion) * Kat Steel (Bout of the Century) * Keith Silverstein (Bellum Bestiae, Bout of the Century) * Kelly Hu (Bellum Bestiae, Prison Riot among others) * Kevin Michael Richardson (Bellum Bestiae, Drawn to Murder among others) * Kevin Sorbo (The Divine Conflict) * Kimberly Brooks (The Mighty But Few, eXtreme seXy eXplosion) * Kimiko Glenn (Drawn to Murder) * Lani Minella (Rockin' Trilogy) * Lauren Landa (Rockin' Trilogy) * Mae Whitman (Bellum Bestiae, Rockin' Trilogy) * Mara Junot (Rockin' Trilogy) * Marc Swint (Prison Riot, Scare Slaughter) * Mark Hamill (The Mighty But Few, Drawn to Murder) * Matthew Lillard (Drawn to Murder) * Matthew Yang King (The Recess Fight Club) * Megalyn Echikunwoke (Rockin' Trilogy) * Michael Jai White (The Mighty But Few) * Mila Kunis (Scare Slaughter) * Ming-Na Wen (Temporal Gladiators) * Naomi Scott (Temporal Gladiators) * Navid Negahban (Rockin' Trilogy) * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau (Bellum Bestiae) * Nolan North (Drawn to Murder) * Patrick Seitz (Bellum Bestiae, Prison Riot among others) * Patrick Stewart (The Divine Conflict) * Peter Serafinowicz (Prison Riot) * Phil LaMarr (Prison Riot, Brawl-A-Song among others) * Rami Malek (Bout of the Century) * René Auberjonois (Bellum Bestiae) * Richard Epcar (Prison Riot, Mutant Force) * Robert Englund (The Mighty But Few, Scare Slaughter) * Robin Shou (Prison Riot) * Ron Yuan (The Divine Conflict) * Sean Chiplock (The Mighty But Few, Brawl-A-Song) * Ser'Darius Blain (The Recess Fight Club) * Steve Blum (Bout of the Century, Rockin' Trilogy among others) * Susan Dalian (Bellum Bestiae, Prison Riot) * Susan Egan (The Divine Conflict) * Tara Strong (Prison Riot, eXtreme seXy eXplosion among others) * Teala Dunn (Drawn to Murder) * Ted Sroka (eXtreme seXy eXplosion) * Tiffany Haddish (Drawn to Murder) * Todd Haberkorn (The Recess Fight Club, The Divine Conflict) * Travis Willingham (Bellum Bestiae, The Divine Conflict) * Trey Parker (Brawl-A-Song) * "Weird Al" Yankovic (Brawl-A-Song) * Wes Studi (The Mighty But Few) * Will Yun Lee (Rockin' Trilogy, Mutant Force) * Xander Mobus (Brawl-A-Song) * Yuri Lowenthal (Brawl-A-Song, Temporal Gladiators) Gameplay Mechanics * Character Trait (The Mighty But Few, The Divine Conflict) * Clash (The Mighty But Few, Rockin' Trilogy) * Environment Finisher (The Mighty But Few, Temporal Gladiators) * Finisher (most M-rated MGW Productions games) * Quick Finisher (Rockin' Trilogy) * Stage Interactable (The Mighty But Few, The Divine Conflict) * Stage Transition (The Divine Conflict, Scare Slaughter) * Super Move * Win Quote * X-Ray Move (Prison Riot, Scare Slaughter) Locations * Afghanistan * American Wasteland (The Mighty But Few) * Argentina * Ashar (The Mighty But Few) * Australia * Belgium * Brazil * China * Colombia * Crimson Hell Penitentiary (Prison Riot) * Cuba * Czech Republic * Cydonia (Rockin' Trilogy) * Egypt * Ethiopia * Finemusicae (Brawl-A-Song) * Finland * France * Germany * Greece * Hong Kong * India * Infernus (Bellum Bestiae) * Iran * Ireland * Israel * Italy * Japan * Kenya * Lebanon * Mediterranean Sea * Mexico * Morocco * Mount Olympus (The Divine Conflict) * Nazz-Kazz (The Mighty But Few) * Nigeria * Norway * Nwotnoot (Drawn to Murder) * Octophobia (The Mighty But Few) * Pan-Africa (The Mighty But Few) * Philippines * Romania * Russia * Saudi Arabia * Singapore * Somalia * South Africa * South Korea * Sweden * Switzerland * Thailand * Thunder-Coal Sr. High School (The Recess Fight Club) * Turkey * United Kingdom * United States of America * Vicerealm (eXtreme seXy eXplosion) Factions * Argus Chi (Prison Riot) * Crimson Devils (Prison Riot) * Darkblack Cult (Mutant Force) * Elf Tribe (Rockin' Trilogy) * Fairy Tribe (Rockin' Trilogy) * Lizard Tribe (Rockin' Trilogy) * Marzorati Sleeping Fish (The Recess Fight Club) * Mutant Force (team) (Mutant Force) * Neo-Viking Army (The Mighty But Few) * New Richmond Wilderness (The Recess Fight Club) * Nomad Tribe (Rockin' Trilogy) * Thunder-Coal Sr. Diggers (The Recess Fight Club) * Ulv Tann (Bellum Bestiae) Miscellaneous * Cutaway Gag (Drawn to Murder) * MGW Productions (the company this wiki is about) Category:Article stubs Category:List